Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster
Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster is a fast food restaurant located on Foodcourtia . It's owned and administrated by the Irken Frylord Sizz-Lorr. After ruining Operation Impending Doom, Zim was sentenced to work at this restaurant for the rest of his life. Like many items one might find in fast food restaurants on Earth, much of the food in Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster is fried in white-hot grease. Notably, the grease utilized on Foodcourtia, unlike the greases found in many prevalent Earth foods such as pizza and bacon, doesn't seem to invoke any allergic reaction upon contact with Irken skin. It's likely that, since Shloogorgh is owned and facilitated by Irkens, the restaurant only serves foods which are unlikely to cause a reaction. Zim is even seen eating some of the food sold there, with no adverse effects. Some items sold at the Flavor Monster include "moose-shminkies", "fried doody-doo", "live plooka", a sort of unidentified hamburger, and "Vort dogs", which appear to be a form of sausage. The soft drinks served at the restaurant appear to be extremely corrosive, with even small spills burning holes in the floor, which were ultimately Zim's responsibility to repair. The restaurant is frequented by a deluge of picky customers on a daily basis, who complain often, due to the many inevitable problems with their complex and difficult food orders. Additionally, many of them seem to enjoy making messes, simply for the sake of giving the Fast Food Drones a hard time (as Zim learned the hard way during his initial sentence). The business merely becomes even more rapid and chaotic during The Great Foodening. After Zim escaped his banishment right before Operation Impending Doom II, the exit was equipped with a Vortian 'Splodey System, that was programmed to recognize Zim's bio-signature; in the event that he attempted to escape the restaurant, the system would cause him to spontaneously expand and explode. Nevertheless, Zim managed to escape intact. The mascot for Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster is a small green blob named Shloogorgh. During his second capture, Sizz-Lorr ordered Zim to put on a "Happy Shloogorgh" costume to "fill the customers with joy". Coincidentally, another green blob of similar appearance is a member of the Resisty. There is a possibility that their species may be related. The restaurant and all others around it seem to serve as the basis for the Irken Field in Nicktoons MLB. Booth 12 Booth 12 was a booth at the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster on the planet Foodcourtia. The owner of the restaurant, Sizz-Lorr, ordered all of his employees to leave Booth 12 uncleaned, until the day Zim had returned to Foodcourtia. Sizz-Lorr then forced Zim to clean Booth 12, as punishment for leaving him to do all the work during the Foodening, an event lasting 20 years on Foodcourtia. Booth 12 has been uncleaned for so long, it has tentacles from an unknown carnivorous beast all over it and despite Zim having only a mop and a spray can to fight against it, he won the battle against the monster that resided within it as Zim apparently killed the creature. Booth 12 makes its first and only appearance in the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". Facts of Doom * Assuming Irkens have health inspectors for restaurants like on Earth, its unknown how Shloogorgh's was not shut down because Booth 12 clearly was a danger for both staff and costumers alike. * Similar to The Wall Monster, Booth 12 might be a nod towards famous horror writer H. P. Lovecraft, due to the fact that it has no definite shape and seems to be mostly defined by tentacles, similar to some inter-dimensional monsters in Lovecraft's stories. See Also *Sizz-Lorr *Gashloog *Zim *The Great Foodening *Snacky Cabs *Foodcourtia Category:Restaurants Category:Locations Category:Irken Society Category:Foodcourtia Category:Intergalactic Locations Category:Minor Locations Category:Food Category:Irken Empire